Blask gwiazdy
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Kolekcja opowiadań Bożonarodzeniowych. Charlena, Tratie, Connor x OC, Leyna, Chrisse. Odrobina humoru, wszystko ciepła atmosfera. Po prostu cudownie - prawie.
1. Chapter 1

— Silena chodź, bo się spóźnimy! — Krzyknął Beckendorf przez drzwi łazienki do swojej dziewczyny.  
— Jeszcze tylko minutka! — Zawołała.  
"Ta "minutka" trwała jakieś półgodziny. Charles westchnął i usiadł na łóżku, biorąc do rąk jakiś miedziany drut leżący na szafce nocnej i bawiąc się nim. W ten sposób uformował go w formę świątecznej choinki.  
_Mogę spróbować dorobić światełka, albo diody, tylko..._  
Jego zastanowienia przerwała Silena otwierająca drzwi toalety i pokazująca się w mocno czerwonej sukience, którą nazywała "Bożonarodzeniową". Długie rękawy i wysoki kołnierz, oraz odpowiednia długość, czyli nie wyzywającą, ale odkrywającą świetne nogi. Silena z dodatkowo idealnie dopracowanym makijażem i promiennym uśmiechem niewątpliwie wyglądała pięknie.  
— Wyglądasz... — zaczął oniemiały Beckendorf, ale uśmiech jego dziewczyny zbladł.  
— Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale mam zdjęcia z ostatnich świąt, na których masz ten sam sweter — powiedziała dziewczyna. Charles spojrzał na swój pulower. Był już trochę wyblakły, ale nadal czerwony z pasem małych, białych reniferów. Nie był pierwszej nowości, ale Silena w zeszłym roku nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby miał go na sobie.  
— To mój świąteczny sweter, skoro ty masz świąteczną sukienkę — bronił się, trochę urażony.  
— Charlie — powiedziała Silena, siadając obok Beckendorfa. — To pierwszy weekend z moim ojcem. Nie chcesz zrobić dobrego wrażenia?  
— Chcę, ale co jest nie tak w moim swetrze? Nie ma dużego znaczenia. Znam twojego ojca od dawna, a poza tym, wychodziłem z tobą w dużo gorszych rzeczach — zauważył chłopak, właściwie już mężczyzna.  
— To po to, żeby było wygodnie i wiedziałam, że masz tendencję do brudzenia się. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Możesz po prostu poszukać czegoś innego? Proszę, dla mnie — jej wielkie, niebieskie oczy były tysiąc razy bardziej efektowne niż Czaromowa.  
— Dobrze, ale zrobię to tylko dla ciebie — Charles wstał i podszedł do kredensu, a Silena się mu przyglądała.  
Przeszukał kilka szuflad, aż w końcu wyciągnął pomarszczoną piłkę, która powinna być koszulą. Ściągnął swój sweter i zamiast niego założył białą koszulę, zapinając ją odwrócił się do dziewczyny.  
— Wyglądasz lepiej, ale przydałoby się wyprasować... — skomentowała.  
— Możesz do zrobić? — Zapytał Beckendorf.  
— Niby dlaczego? Jestem kobietą, która lubi sukienki. Nie jestem jeszcze niczyją żoną, więc nie bawię się w stereotypy.  
Chłopak Sileny tylko się zaśmiał.  
— Nie umiem prasować.  
Ciemnowłosa spojrzała pytająco. Czyżby wielka tajemnica "dlaczego wszystkie ubrania Charliego są pozwijane?" została rozwiązana?  
— Masz dostać stypendium na NYU, a nie wiesz, jak się prasuje?  
— Tak, a co? — Beckendorf nagle poczuł się straszne głupio, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec wstydu.  
Silena poczuła się trochę źle z powodu, że go drażniła.  
— Wiesz — powiedziała, pochylając się, żeby podnieść sweter z podłogi — rzeczywiście jest całkiem ładny. Możesz założyć go z powrotem.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wręczyła mu sweter. On pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować, pomóc wstać, aby spotkać się z jej ustami. Obrócił ją wokół, tak, że biedna Silena wylądowała na łóżku ze śmiechem.  
Beckendorf znowu założył swój "Świąteczny sweter".  
— Chodź, Ślicznotko — zawołał, wychodząc.  
— Charlie — dziewczyna pobiegła za nim, nie troszcząc się, że jej nowa fryzura zostanie na pewno zniszczona — a bagaże?


	2. Chapter 2

Śnieg padał na ulicę małej dzielnicy na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku, gdzie mieszkał Travis razem z Katie. Tym razem to im przypadła organizacja świąt. Jak zawsze na obchodach święta był obecny Connor ze swoją narzeczoną i dwuletnim synem, a także Chris z Clarisse.

Chris wyciągnął z lodówki trzy puszki piwa - dla siebie, Connora i Travisa. Po drodze do brata spojrzał na żonę, która trzymała na kolanach ośmiomiesięcznego Aleca. Wyglądała na bardziej złą, niż zazwyczaj.

— Kto pozwolił twoim bratom rozmnażać się? Są jak zaraza — zapytała kpiąco. Jej mąż zaśmiał się, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem i nie mam nic przeciwko temu — zażartował. Rzeczywiście, Chris lubił dzieci Travisa i Connora, byli dwójką małych, wesołych chłopców mających już we krwi wpadanie w kłopoty. Mieli aż za dużo w sobie swoich ojców, jak zauważyła Clarisse. Kobieta spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej, a potem wygłosiła niemiłą uwagę.

— Wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy córka Hekate ma dziecko z synem Hermesa? Jest złośliwy, magiczny dwulatek.

— Co ci przeszkadza w Johnnym? — Zapytał Chris, beztrosko i nie interesując się tym naprawdę.

Zegar pomału wybijał dziewiątą, a małżeństwo było w domu swoich przyjaciół od samego rana. Zaczęli się zastanawiać nad zostaniem na noc. Mieli już o tym porozmawiać z Travisem i Katie, kiedy...

nie spodziewali się zobaczyć Aleca z burzą różowych włosów.

Chris wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:

— Jestem pewien, że 'Livia temu zaradzi.

— Syn twojego brata jest demonem.

— Johnny jet małym dzieckiem, czar nie może być szkodliwy. Spokojnie — położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, żeby ją uspokoić. Clarisse założyła na głowę malca czapkę, żeby zakryć różany kolor.

— Gdzie jest Kathrine?! — Krzyknęła Katie w drzwiach, z tacą pełną pierników i w haftowanym fartuchu. Rozglądnęła się z pięcioletnią córką Clarisse i Chris.

— Myślałam... że jest z tobą.

— Była, ale... straciłam ją z oczu — wytłumaczyła zaniepokojona Katie, widząc ich zdziwione miny. Tymczasem Kathy najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła w sąsiednim pokoju, udając, że ubrana w kolorowe bombki i łańcuchy świąteczna choinka jest zabójczym i krwiożerczym potworem.

— Giń, wstrętna szumowino! — Wrzasnęła, ściągając jedną z choinkowych ozdób i z zamiarem rzucenia w drzewko bożonarodzeniowe, cisnęła barwną bombką w ścianę. Potem rozległ się tupot małych stóp.

— No proszę, znalazła się — Chris uśmiechnął się. Katie nie było do śmiechu, nie uśmiechało jej się na myśl, że będzie musiała sprzątnąć roztrzaskane szkło. Mężczyzna jednak dalej się szczerzył, kiedy wziął trzy piwa i razem z Katie ruszył do salonu, a wkrótce potem Clarisse też wstała od stolika nie chcąc przesiedzieć świąt samotnie. W końcu mały Alec nie był najlepszym towarzyszem.

Usiadła na kanapie, obok Katie, która położyła jeszcze ciepłe ciasteczka na przystrojonym stole i zaczęła opowiadać Świąteczną Historię dzieciakom. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, ta dziewczyna potrafiła zachwycić każdego, który chociaż na chwilę wsłuchał się w jej opowieść - opowiadała niebywałą historię o Świętym Mikołaju wchodzącym ukradkiem do domu przez komin i zostawiającym prezenty pod choinką i w specjalnych skarpetach, nieśpiących dzieciach...

— Mamo, jak wchodzi do nas Mikołaj? Przecież nie mamy komina... — zauważył nagle, ale z resztą całkiem trafnie Alan. Katie się zmieszała, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Kathrine zrobiła przemądrzałą minę.

— Głuptasie, przecież nie ma Świętego Mikołaja. Prezenty zostawiają nam rodzice.

Katie posłała Clarisse zdumione spojrzenie, ale ona także była zdziwiona.

Dwuletni Johnny nie bardzo jeszcze wszystko rozumiał, ale ton jakim powiedziała Kathy doprowadziła go na skraj histerii. Prawie sześcioletni Alan spojrzał na dziewczynkę wzrokiem typu "ja to chciałem powiedzieć, wredna mądralo".

— Katie, gdzie jest Olivia? — Zapytała Clarisse, przyglądając się Johnny'emu.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale ona i Travis mają za dużo relaksu — stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami.

— Widzieliście Connora? — Zapytał Chris, trzymając piwo.

— Został wciągnięty do apokalipsy zombie-kosmito-wampirów — odpowiedziała Katie, spoglądając na ekran telewizora na którym Connor właśnie włączył film katastroficzny.

— Zgaduję, że to jakaś ważna sprawa.

Nagle pojawiła się Oliwia. Drobna blondynka opadła na sofę, wyczerpana i chwytając się za głowę.

— Przysłali cię zombie-kosmito-wampiry? — Zażartowała Clarisse, wyciągając Alecowi rączkę z buzi.

— Nie, porwali mnie, ale uciekłam, bo chcieli mnie zabić — odpowiedziała z powagą 'Livia. To już była inna całkiem historia, a narzeczona Connora wcale sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliła.

— Dobrze, że jesteś. Mogłabyś przywrócić normalne włosy Alecowi — powiedziała Clarisse, ściągając z głowy jej malucha kapelusz i odsłaniając bujne, różane włosy.

Olivia ledwo powstrzymała się od śmiechu.

— Jak zgaduję, to robota Johnny'ego?

Clarisse przytaknęła, wyraźnie zirytowana. Olivia zdawała się aż pękać z dumy za jej syna.

— Nie martw się, to bardzo proste zaklęcie. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie żadnych skutków ubocznych oprócz trwałego uszkodzenia mózgu.

— Co?!

— Żartuję! — 'Livia zaniosła się śmiechem. Clarisse spojrzała spode łba na rozmówczynię.

— Cha, cha, cha — parsknęła kpiąco.

— Mogą mu się tylko ewentualnie przerzedzić trochę włosy, ale przecież odrosną — machnęła ręką nad głową dziecka, chichocząc pod nosem. Włosy Aleca z różowego, znów stały się ciemnobrązowe. Chłopiec spojrzał po wszystkich twarzach swoimi rozmarzonymi, piwnymi oczami. Już jutro nie będzie nic pamiętać. — Proszę bardzo.

"Ciotka" 'Liwia uśmiechnęła się.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia, Clarisse poczuła, jak opadają jej powieki. Przytuliła do siebie Aleca, chcąc skłonić synka do snu.

Alec już prawie zasnął, kiedy zjawił Idiota Numer Jeden i Idiota Numer Dwa, którzy wpadli na cudowną myśl i wyszli z domu na podwórko, żeby rozegrać bitwę na śnieżki. Krzyk Aleca nie został zauważony przez braci, którzy przekrzykiwali się przez siebie i wpadli na drzwi, wychodząc.

— Jesteś innym facetem, Travis. Wygram! — Krzyknął Connor, wpadając w zaspę śnieżną. Nie miał na sobie nic prócz głupiego swetra zdobionego w świątecznym stylu, dżinów i skarpetek. Nie bardzo miał pojęcie, co stało się z jego butami...

Travis znajdował się w bardzo podobnym położeniu, ale nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

Dwaj bracia zamiast się zniechęcać, wciąż się nakręcali w obrzucali się nawzajem kulkami. Do czasu, kiedy Travis się przewrócił. Zwycięzca pojedynku stanął nad nim chcąc go "dobić", a wtedy starszy Stoll podniósł ręce w górę w geście poddania. Connor jednak nie odebrał sobie takiego zaszczytu, podniósł śnieżną kulkę, wycelował w brata i...

— Dlaczego ja nie mogę iść? — Zapytała niezadowolona Kathy, stojąc na kanapie i spoglądać przez okno na bitwę na śnieżki swoich wujków. — Zobaczcie!

— Co? — Zapytał Alan, ale zaraz zobaczył o co jej chodziło. — Pierwsza Gwiazdka!

Na ciemnym nocnym niebie zaświeciła właśnie pierwsza gwiazda. Wywołała furorę wśród dzieci, które zaraz zaczęły lamentować. Nawet nie umiejący jeszcze mówić Johnny przyłączył się jakoś do dyskusji.

Katie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zadowolona. Jej szczęście nie trwało długo. Rozległ się huk, słyszany w całym domu. Trzasnęło szkło. Nawet dzieciaki ucichły, zdumione.

— Mamo, wujek Chris przewrócił choinkę!


End file.
